Scarlet Sins
by BatYisrael
Summary: Patrick Jane always knows what Lisbon wants, and sometimes he gives it to her...in a completely G-rated way. Cute, fluffy, now a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A plot bunny jumped into my head last night and kicked around in there until I finished writing this down. The only sugar I had yesterday was a lollipop, and I wanted someone to commiserate with.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I would have had a chocolate fountain instead of a lollipop. **

Lisbon needed chocolate, and she was just about ready to kill for it. Her team had been called in to work the late shift right after closing a huge case. Mountains of paperwork were piled up in front of her, and she knew that she'd never get through them all without going crazy. She also knew that most of the forms were official complaints filed about a certain consultant of hers. That same consultant was probably outside of her office, asleep on "his" couch. She wondered, not for the first time, if that was the only place where he slept.

A few minutes earlier, Lisbon had frantically searched her desk drawers for anything that could possibly contain sugar. She had found a single, medicine-cherry-red, heart-shaped lollipop. She looked at it and, though it was silly and probably would not contain enough of anything to keep her going for more than two minutes, she smiled, remembering where it had come from.

The team had had to work on Valentine's Day. It wasn't exactly a problem. Rigsby and Van Pelt were still shyly beating around the bush. Lisbon had to admit that she was too, trying to ignore the warm blush that crept up her cheeks every time the aforementioned annoying consultant was close to her. Jane was still mourning his wife, though it pained Lisbon to admit it to herself, and Cho…well, no one knew exactly what Cho did in his free time.

The point was that no one had much to celebrate. Except, of course, Jane always had to celebrate, reason or not. He had come in with a bag full of lollipops and run around, passing them out. It was so _Jane_. She smiled, tossing the stick from the lollipop as a shadow fell over her desk. Her smile faded as she turned back around. "What the hell do you want, Jane?" she snapped, a bit preemptively. "Don't mess with me. I'm in a pisser of a mood."

"I'd guessed as much. I brought you a present!" He looked like a little kid as he handed Lisbon a package wrapped meticulously in green and tied with a black silk ribbon. She looked at him suspiciously, causing him to say impatiently, "Dammit, Lisbon, it's not more jewelry, I promise. Just open it."

Mumbling what sounded like "No need to be so pushy," to herself, she obliged. What was inside was better than any jewelry. If it had been a package of $100 bills, her smile would not have been wider. Inside was a bar of 87% dark chocolate. Lisbon was so stunned that she didn't notice him coming up behind her until he breathed into her ear, "Sweets for the sweet." He kissed her on the cheek and swept out of the room before she could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't originally planning to do a second part, but my mom made little tarts for my dad and I last night. His was cherry, and I thought "Ooh, red," and I was off. It is over now (sorry!), but at least there's a bit more Jisbon for you. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it made me smile. =)**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't need to write down what I wanted to say on a notebook now that I've lost my voice, I'd just have Jane interpret what I was thinking.**

Lisbon's stomach growled up at her and she grumbled right back down. "Oh, shut up," she muttered absently to it. Her stomach, of course, didn't reply. It had been a week since Jane had given her the chocolate. There was now no sugar in her desk, not even an obnoxiously red, heart-shaped lollipop. She sighed, running her hands through her hair. It looked like everyone had already gone home for the day. Being alone in the building was soothing in some ways, but Lisbon had to admit that she was a little lonely. She shook her head to clear it. She had never been lonely after hours before. _Before a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, annoying-as-hell in a heart melting way consultant had started working at the CBI._ Lisbon frowned and pushed those dangerous thoughts out of her mind. _Damn_. Jane played with her mind even when he wasn't in the room to read her.

Lisbon walked back to her office, ready to sink into her chair and numb the conflicting thoughts out of her head with stacks of mindless paperwork. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she made her way over to her desk and sat down. When she dropped her hands and opened her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Sitting on top of her paperwork was a pie. It was a little one, more of a tart, really. She removed it and held it in her hands, looking at it.

She knew who it was from. It was so like him. The crust was smooth and appealing, but also concealing and bland. It showed nothing except where in the middle a small red heart had been cut out of the top crust. Underneath, there was bright red. The pastry was smooth on the outside, and she was only allowed a tiny peek at what was underneath, the real stuff that was inside. Lisbon was tired of analyzing her dessert as it related to the man who had left it for her. She picked up the fork that had also been left on her desk and shoveled the first delicious piece into her mouth. Her eyes closed and she almost moaned.

A low chuckle coming from the doorway caused her eyes to snap back open. _Of course_ Jane was still there. He _always_ was. "I'm glad you like it," he said in that annoyingly superior tone of his. "It took quite a while to bake it. I thought you might like cherry." She had stood up in anger when he entered her office without permission, but she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the thought of Jane baking for her. Frilly pink aprons floated through her mind. She stifled a giggle. She didn't think he had baked it for her anyway. She just…didn't see as the whole patient measure-everything-out-perfectly-or-it-will-all-blow-up-in-your-face type of person. He did have the blowing up in his face part down though. She smirked a little at him. "I did _so_ bake it for you," he said, almost reproachfully.

She wanted to be annoyed with him for reading her mind, but he was too good at baking. She took another heavenly bite. Jane smiled brilliantly at her, looking as happy as if her were the one enjoying the fruits of his baking talents. "What are you going to eat?" she asked him between bites. "You sleep less than I do. You've got to need some kind of sugar."

She swiped a bit of filling away from her mouth. Something in Jane's face changed, softening and hardening at the same time as his eyes followed her tongue across her upper lip. He crossed the room in two steps, leaned down, and pressed his lips gently to hers. Lisbon's first instinct was to pull back. Her head was screaming to stop, that she was his boss and what was happening could _not_ be happening. But she was also a woman, and Patrick Jane was a _very_ handsome man, and it was late, and he had brought her chocolate and baked for her, and she was too tired to fight her emotions any longer. He moved closer, sliding an arm around her waist just as her knees buckled. She fisted her hands in his jacket to keep herself standing upright, though she already felt like a puddle on the floor.

Eventually, they both needed air. Lisbon stepped slightly back, but Jane kept his arm around her. His free hand came up to catch her chin, and he rubbed his thumb over her lips and then across the smooth, slightly flushed skin of her cheek. "That, my dear Lisbon," he answered in a quiet, husky voice, smiling as he watched a flush creep up her face, "was sweet enough."


End file.
